Deus Ex: Cyborg Cop and a Half
by Jack Russel
Summary: Jack Jensen the brother of Adam Jensen has to stop the terrorists from destroying the world.


Deus Ex: Cyborg Cop and a Half

It was the future and one day humenkind lerneded to make cyborgs and this was a god thing.

One day in the future city Jack Jensen the brother of Adam Jensen who was a cyborg guy was in his police office working on his work.

Jack Jesen than talked to the police cheif and he said "JACK JENSON terroists are attacking a building in the city and its up to you to help" the cheif said. "Well that just great" Jack Jensen said with sarchasm.

So Jack Jsensen got in his police car and drove there. he had anew partner as his last one dyed. They got to the building and went in there were badguys everywere and they had hostages.

So they went and shot all the badguys in the head and savered the pepole. "You save us" someone said but then Jack Jensen's partner was shot in the heart by a terroist bullet.

So Jack Jensen shot and killed him with his small handgun as he wasnt alowed to use other guns as that was against the rules.

Jack Jensen then said "Dam rookies shoud not be put on missions like this" then he ran back to the police office and talked to the cheif. "You other partner dyed just like you other ones so were giving you a new one".

"Who is it" Jack Jensen said asked "your next partner is a dinosore" the cheif said "A Dinnosore great, it was cause of a dinnosore that i had to become a cyborg guy" Jack Jensen said.

Jack Jensen rembered how in the past he fort against dinosore terroists and he had ben crushed by a huge dinosore nd had be given a syborg body because of that.

"Deal with it Jack Jensen you have to do a misson" the Cheif said again.

"The terroists a going to steal the internet and everbodies money and you have to stop them. You will aslo join with five other police guys a siren, a hydra, a cardassian solger, a man with syicic powers and a rokie from the training scool" the Cheif sayed, "Swell" Jack Jensen growled.

So Jack Jensen droved to the terroists hideout witch was on the top floor of an apartment. The car told told him the way to go and also chatted to him as the police had given it an upgrade that gave let it talk and gave it a mind. "I hate talking cars" Jack Jensen said as his car didn't stop talking.

Jack Jensen drove to outside the aprament door and saw the others there.

"I cold use my pysic powers that I got when I had my head blown of and recplaced with a robot head" the phyic man said.

"No lets kick down the door and kill them all" the Cardassian solger said with her angery voice. But the Hydra just shot acid and the door and it burned throught it.

But there was another locked door behind so the siren sung a song to the lock and lock fell in love with her and pulled it self off the door and dyed.

There was on more door so Jack Jensen kicked it down they then started kill all the teroists. Jack Jensen was killing them with his handgun, the hydra was posining them, the cardassian was killing them with her laiser guns, the psyic guy was using his powers and dinnosore was eating them.

They were winning but the rookie cop got run other by a train and dyed "DAM" Jack Jensen said.

Jack Jensen then walked into the room and saw the gun stealing the internet so he shot a tropedo at him and killed him. Jack Jensen then turned of the bomb they had set to go off.

Jack Jensen was then get a message that his brother Adam Jensen was fighting there so he went to help. Jack Jensen saw Adam Jensen and they talked "looks like I saved the day" Jack Jensen said, "you did bro lets go get a bear" Adam Jesen.

So Jack Jensen and Adam Jesen went to get one but them a terroist went to shot Adam Jensen with his gun that he held with is dying brethes. But Jack Jensen shot him first "you saved me Bro" Adam Jensen said to Jack Jensen.

So they went back to the office but Jack Jensen got a message form the cheif "JACK JENSEN you forgot to stop the illuminati" the Cheif shouted to at Jack Jensen.

But it was to late and they got away.

The End...?


End file.
